With the increase in popularity of mobile devices, consumer appetite for device accessories have increased dramatically over the years. Device accessories may range from providing essential functionalities, such as charging a battery, to non-essential features, such as enabling hands-free communication. Because of this popularity, there are many third party companies developing device accessories for use with mobile devices. However, one of the shortcomings of third party device accessories is that quality of such accessories cannot be controlled by the manufacturers of the mobile devices. Thus, user experience of the device accessory and the mobile device may be diminished.
A mobile device that is able to authenticate a device accessory would thus be highly desirable.